Shower Scene
by DarkHorse1
Summary: If you cant figure out what this is about, well, you have no business reading it. Anyways, sort of a sequel to Broken Boughs


Touma rolled over sleepily, flinging one arm out. It connected with something harder than the mattress, and Touma sat up to see what it was. A tuft of blonde hair was sticking up from under the covers. A slow smile spread over Touma's face. ~Seiji~.  
  
Seiji groaned and poked his head out. He looked at Touma, who was still looking down at him, grinning like an idiot. Seiji smiled sleepily.  
  
Touma reached out and brushed Seiji's hair back. "Good morning, love," he breathed.  
  
Seiji's eyes flew open, as if just remembering what had happened between them. His mouth was open in a silent question.  
  
Touma laughed. "You should see your face, Seiji. Close your mouth. And no, it wasn't a dream."  
  
Seiji looked heavenward. ~Lord, it's too early in the morning for this...~ But he sat up anyways and captured Touma's mouth with his. He could feel the archer laughing into the kiss. They broke away, breathless.  
  
"Well. That certainly was interesting," Touma said.  
  
Seiji chuckled. "Sorry," he said, then frowned slightly. He extended his hand towards Touma's neck, tracing the rope burn from yesterday. "You'll have to hide that. The guys won't like it."  
  
Touma waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, it's nothing. I'll just tell them that..."  
  
"Tell them what?" Seiji prompted when Touma faltered.  
  
"I dunno. Hopefully they won't ask."  
  
Seiji rolled his eyes, then swung out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?"  
  
Touma scratched his head. "Do you need to ask?" he said, once again grinning like an idiot.  
  
"You know, I really don't see the point in getting all clean when we're just going to get *dirty* again," Touma said, as Seiji washed his hair.  
  
Seiji jabbed him in the side. "We can't take forever. The guys'll start wondering. And then one of them will come up here to investigate."  
  
Touma chuckled. "Well, that'd certainly be a nice surprise for whoever shows up, ne?"  
  
Seiji swatted Touma with a washcloth. "Hentai."  
  
Touma turned around, hands up defensively. "Hey, who asked me to join you in the first place? I can't be responsible for my body's reactions, you know," he said, casting a pointed look down.  
  
Seiji looked at the clock on the other side of stall door. "Okay, I'm giving you ten minutes."  
  
Touma chuckled evilly, then pulled Seiji roughly to him.  
  
While Touma was busy ravishing his mouth, Seiji was thinking. ~I'm glad he's back.~ Then Touma's mouth left his and traveled elsewhere. Seiji's eyes flew wide open, and he gasped as Touma took him into his mouth. He leaned heavily againt the wall, trying hard to keep his knees from buckling.  
  
"Ohhhh, God," Seiji moaned.  
  
Touma appeared in front of his face. "You rang?" he asked.  
  
Seiji's eyes took on a desperate look. "You...better finish what you started."  
  
Touma only smiled and pulled him into another breathtaking kiss. His hands traveled lower on Seiji's body, and finally stopped, kneading the fleshy globes. Suddenly, everything in Seiji's vision exploded in a flash of white as Touma slipped a finger into him.  
  
"Touma..." he growled through clenched teeth. "Finish it..."  
  
Touma manuevered himself behind Seiji and wrapped his arms around his lover's chest. "I love you Seiji," he said lustily, and thrust into him in one motion. Seiji gasped again, and nearly lost control.  
  
Touma gripped Seiji's manhood and began to pump in time with his own thrusts.  
  
"Together?" Touma whispered into Seiji's ear. All Seiji could do was nod.  
  
Touma timed everything perfectly. He would slow down just as he felt Seiji reach, but not go over, the point of no return. Finally, after about ten minutes of this, Touma could hold out no longer.  
  
"Dammit, you tease, Touma!" Seiji rasped, as he felt Touma stop one last time. Oh, he'd pay for this, Seiji thought. A sudden idea occurred to him.  
  
Touma's eyes widened as he felt Seiji start to clench and unclench the muscles around his penis. Touma started pumping again, much faster, and Seiji grinned. He tilted his head back and kissed Touma passionately, then lost all control. He erupted all over Touma's hand and on the shower walls. He could feel Touma spasming within him as well. Touma pulled out slowly, breathing heavily.  
  
"What do you think about that?" he asked.  
  
Seiji only smiled and turned off the water. "Come on. Let's go get breakfast. I don't know about you, but I am absolutely starving."  
  
Seiji and Touma came down to breakfast together, not noticing the looks Shin, Ryo, and Shu gave each other. 


End file.
